Eron Roarsonbeard
Eron Roarsonbeard is the main male protagonist of the Galatune series. Eron is a Human with unique abilities and powers that he gained from his Star Crystal. Eron is the humble son of Grayden Roarsonbeard of the Royal Horsekeep, and he shares a unique relationship with the Lyric Princess Violeta, who learned horseback riding with Eron as a child. When the Azure Eye kidnapped the Princess from the Lovers Masquerade, Eron quickly gave chase to rescue his beloved friend. Upon the dying breath of Notre Crystallo, Eron unwillingly became an instrument of his vengeance, as he plunged a powerful Star Crystal into Eron’s heart. Now, Eron fights against the Azure Eye to save Princess Violeta with the legendary Beamsword Starcalibur and a mysterious living armor, that is somehow powered by his Star Crystal. Appearance Eron is somewhat short and has wavy and spiky golden-brown hair with blue eyes. He has a light peach skin complexion and a skinny but lean muscular build. He wears a strange and unique armor that appears to be alive. The armor is comprised of a mysterious black and blue material from another dimension and had plated armor over it, and though he carries a helmet, he seldom wears it. The armor also has unique designs and patterns that light up with a neon blue color scheme when he activates it or is preparing to utilize some special ability. He also has a large red Star Crystal protruding out of his chest, where his heart is located. He also wears two brown belts on both his arms and two black, finger less gloves. The plated armor is a steal metallic color and consists of his boots, shins, wrists, arm-guards, pelvis and shoulders. His helmet also has wings pointing backwards. Personality Eron has a cheerful, childish, and naive demeanor. He believes that there is some good in everyone and looks to help those who are in need or who are less fortunate than himself; often times putting himself in great danger and in harms way. He tend to be impulsive and emotional, often acting on his sense of justice in haste even before fully understanding the situation at hand. He believes that the World Government, is a noble and just system and as such willingly fights on their behalf on numerous occasions. Eron is quick to trust others, considers everyone a friend and will go to any extent to protect those around him. Weapons & Abilities The extent of Eron's abilities and powers are unknown at this point, but what it certain is that he wields the incredibly powerful Beamsword Starcalibur. Whose limitations and power has not yet been defined. *'Living Armor: '''Eron's star crystal creates a hard-light extra-dimensional living suit of armor for Eron whenever he is in physical danger. This strange armor tremendously increases Eron's endurance, speed, reflexes, and power to superhuman levels. *'Improvisational''' Swordsman: Through the course of his battles, Eron has developed his own sword style based on his innate instincts. Although his tactics and skills are unrefined, he is a remarkably adept opponent regardless. *'Star Crystal: '''The Star Crystal in Eron's chest supplies Eron with a steady flow of powerful energy from another dimension. The Crystal also appears to grant Eron abilities such as improved reflexes, enhanced clarity, and even precognitive awareness. This power also enables Eron to power nearby ancient machinery. *'Starcalibur: 'Starcalibur is the Legendary Beamsword said to be granted only to the one true ruler of Lyra. The entire sword is composed of extremely dense hard-light energy from another dimension and is effectively impermeable to all damage. It strikes with explosive force that is disproportionately superior to the amount of force it's user exerts, seemingly defying the laws of physics to create new energy out of nothingness. Starcalibur is also able to project powerful beams of energy that can disintegrate many solid objects. Trivia *Eron is 17 years old, but he's quite short and young looking for his age. Eron is very self-conscious of his "baby face" *Eron's personality draws inspiration from Sora of the ''Kingdom Hearts franchise. *Eron and many other humans in Galatune have names that are degraded versions of common english names. The events of Galatune take place far in humanity's future, and it is imagined that over time our naming conventions have slowly changed into simplified spellings. Eron's name is the devolution of the name "Aaron". *Eron's Beamsword Starcalibur is based off of King Arthur's legendary sword Excalibur. *Eron's Beamsword Starcalibur shares the same name as ZAO MiST, land South, and Secret Sign's game called StarCalibur; an arcade style space combat game that takes the player to the 24th century. *Eron's living armor seems to be visually inspired by the armor seen in Disney's Tron. *Eron's armor acts very similar to the Bio-Boosted Armor in the Bio-Boosted Armor: Guyver ''series by Yoshiki Takaya.'' In each series, the armor itself, is self-repairing and repairs the wounds of both the users, and the armor itself, which is alive. Both regenerate tissue, bones and marrow. *Eron's favorite animal is the "Leohorn", a creature resembling a red lion with a unicorn's horn.